


but I don't care if you don't (and I don't feel if you don't)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, basically tyson just wants to get rawed and then he does what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Tyson has a problem.





	but I don't care if you don't (and I don't feel if you don't)

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey what if.... tyson just wants to get rawed but jt is like. super nice all the time and he gets kind of pissy
> 
> friend: write it coward
> 
> anyway this is a break from the like. hundred other plot heavy concepts i'm working on so i wrote on my phone at 2 in the morning so. literally nothing about this is valid but uh i had fun writing it. i embarrassed myself doing it but i figured i'd publish it anyway! if you know me just don't even. look at me.
> 
> oh and the working title for this was "we smashing ?" so if that doesn't tell you anything... well.... the actual title is from "let's go to bed" by the cure

Tyson has a problem.

Well, okay. It’s not really a _problem_ , per se, but. It’s definitely an issue.

The thing is, Tyson’s got a good thing going for him, like, romantically, or whatever. JT’s a great boyfriend and Tyson’s in love with him, maybe, a little bit.

It’s fine.

But.

JT’s so _sweet_.

Not that that’s a _bad_ thing, really, because JT always makes him coffee just the way he likes it, helps him pick out clothes in the morning, even joins in on Tyson’s Skype calls to his mom.

So, like, the kind of everyday stuff JT does? Tyson loves that.

It’s when they fuck that it gets frustrating.

Tyson can’t even complain, really, because the sex is good--the sex is _great_ , actually--but sometimes he wants JT to hold him down and, okay, “give it to him hard” sounds kind of stupid, but. That’s about it.

Like, even when Tyson blows him, JT always keeps almost totally still, never fucks his mouth. He won't even pull Tyson’s hair, although the way JT curls a hand around the back of his head makes it seem like he _wants_ to.

Long story short, basically, Tyson is starting to feel a little antsy over it. He doesn't know how to bring it up to JT, exactly, because, like, what would he _say_? “Hey, I really wish you'd hold me down in bed sometimes, and pull my hair, too, because I like it when it's rough”?

If he thought he could ask Kerfy about it without the fear of emotionally scarring him for life, Kerfy probably would tell him to do exactly that. As it is, he's not quite bold enough to just go for it like that when they're not either drunk or already fucking.

In the end, though, he's not the one who brings it up.

Kerfy’s gone out for the afternoon, leaving Tyson and JT alone. Normally, they'd make the most of this arrangement by spending most of that time in one of their bedrooms, but not today.

Tyson gives up on waiting for JT to show up in his room and goes to find him. JT’s sitting on the couch, frowning at whatever’s on the TV even though he doesn't really seem to be paying attention.

“JT,” Tyson starts. “Are you--”

“Did I do something?” JT cuts him off, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“What?” Tyson blinks. He sits next to JT, searching his face. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s just.” JT pauses, as if thinking how to phrase what he says next. “You've been acting kind of weird lately. Around me especially.”

Oh, fuck. So Tyson’s weird sex thing is maybe a bigger deal than he'd thought, if his _boyfriend_ thinks he's been acting weird. And yeah, maybe they haven't actually slept together in in a little while, since Tyson got a bit fed up of JT acting like he's something fragile, _breakable_ , the last couple times they'd fucked. Now or never, Tyson thinks, with probably more drama than the situation actually requires.

“Sorry,” Tyson says. “Um. That's my fault.” JT raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything, so Tyson takes that as his cue to keep going. Tyson blushes before continuing. “It’s, like, a sex thing?” he manages.

JT pales. “Oh my God,” he says. “Have I been--”

“ _No_!” Tyson half-shouts, desperate to reassure JT that none of this is his fault. “It’s just,” he says, and he doesn't think his face has ever been this red in his _life_ , “Iwishyouwererougherwithmesometimesmaybe,” he blurts. JT stares at him.

“Uh,” he says. “Can you say that again? Slower?”

“Okay, yeah, sorry.” Tyson takes a deep breath. “I wish you'd be, um. Rougher with me. In bed. Sometimes.” He stares at his hands where they're folded in his lap.

He flinches when JT laughs, but when he dares to glance up, JT looks so relieved that he softens.

“Sorry for laughing,” JT says once he's got himself back under control. “I thought it was something bad, but this is. Fuck, Tys.” JT’s eyes are hot on him, and Tyson flushes when he licks his lips. “You wanna tell me what you like?” JT asks, and _oh_ , okay, Tyson hasn't seen this side of him before.

“Yeah,” Tyson says, breathy. “But don't you think we should go to my room first?”

Somehow, they make it to Tyson’s room without incident. JT kicks the door shut behind them, then he's on Tyson, kissing him bruisingly on the mouth before moving to his neck. Tyson makes a strangled gasping noise, grabs at JT’s shirt.

“Well?” JT pulls back and Tyson fucking _whimpers_ , but he honestly can't bring himself to be embarrassed because of how turned on he is right now. “You gonna talk to me?” _Fuck_ , he's hot.

Tyson nods wildly. Probably he'd do anything JT asked right now, but talking might be harder than he thought, because JT immediately goes back to sucking bruises into his neck.

“I like it when people pull my hair,” Tyson manages. JT slides a hand up the back of his neck, tangles his fingers into Tyson’s curls and _tugs_. Tyson’s knees almost buckle.

“Keep going,” JT murmurs, the feeling of his beard rubbing over Tyson’s bruised and bitten skin almost too much.

“I like it when, _fuck_ ,” Tyson breaks off to try to catch his breath and fails, “I like being held down, have marks that aren't just from your mouth.” JT drops his hands to Tyson’s hips and squeezes once, _hard_ , like a promise. Tyson drops his head onto JT’s shoulder as he jerks forward.

JT’s hands move to Tyson’s belt, and from there it doesn't take long for Tyson to lose his clothes. JT’s shirtless, but he's still got his jeans on, which somehow makes Tyson feel even more naked.

“Anything else?” JT asks. His voice is rough, the only sign that he's as affected by this as Tyson is.

Tyson steps in close to JT and undoes his jeans. JT swears when Tyson drops to his knees in front of him, looking up through his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” Tyson says, and it's easy now, to say it. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” He pulls JT’s jeans and boxers down far enough that he can get at his dick, and from there he skips any foreplay and just goes to town.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” JT gasps, and Tyson moans when JT’s hands twist in his hair. At first, JT still seems to be a little hesitant, despite Tyson’s enthusiastic invitation. Tyson lets himself get a little sloppy, rubs a hand over his own dick, then JT pulls his hair _hard_ , pulling him off.

“Don't touch yourself,” JT says, which is rude, because Tyson kind of wants to jerk off to him saying that like _that_ for the rest of his life, but he nods anyway. JT, taking full advantage of Tyson’s hair, pulls him forward again.

This time, JT rocks his hips forward into Tyson’s mouth until his dick nudges the back of Tyson’s throat, then he pulls back and does it again. Tyson makes a muffled whining sound when JT gains confidence that Tyson _really_ likes this and fucks in harder, faster. Tyson can only hang on and try to ignore how badly he wants to come.

Without warning, JT stops and pulls his dick out of Tyson’s mouth. Tyson looks up at him and like. He knows what he looks like, hair a mess, his mouth red and swollen, but it's still gratifying when JT looks at him like he's in awe. Which he probably is, honestly. Tyson is really good at blowjobs.

Still, he has no idea why JT’s _stopping_ , until he reaches down to pull Tyson up.

“Don't want to come before I can fuck you,” JT says, and Tyson tried very hard to think of as many unsexy things as he can so he doesn't come right there.

“Yes,” Tyson says, nonsensical. He lets JT push him down onto the bed, watches JT finish taking off his jeans before joining him.

Tyson leans up to kiss him, but JT presses a firm hand to the middle of his chest and keeps him down. “Wait,” JT says.

Tyson whines. “What _for_ ,” he complains.

JT smiles, but it isn't one of his ordinary smiles. This one is _filthy_ , full of promise, making Tyson’s heart beat faster for different reasons than usual.

“I'm trying to decide,” JT says patiently, “if I should eat you out before I fuck you.”

Tyson’s entire body goes hot at that. “Um,” he says weakly. “Please.”

JT’s done this to him before, but only a couple times, so it's not like they're used to it, but judging from the practiced way JT rolls him over so he's own his hands and knees, they might have done it a hundred times.

Tyson waits, shivering, for what feels like forever. JT strokes a hand up his back, then reaches into the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. He sets them down in the sheets.

JT leans over his back to press a kiss to the base of his neck. He moves down Tyson’s spine, Tyson feeling like he's going to vibrate out of his skin if JT doesn't touch him soon.

“Please,” Tyson says finally, desperate for it. “ _Please_ , JT, I need--” and that's when JT grips his hips and licks right over his hole, no fucking around.

If not for JT’s hands on him, Tyson probably would've collapsed. Instead, he drops from his hands to his elbows, shaking with it.

JT’s tongue is hot against him, and his beard is likely going to make sitting down uncomfortable for the next couple days, but Tyson can't bring himself to care. JT tugs Tyson back against him, licking deeper.

Tyson’s thighs are trembling, his dick practically leaking into the sheets, and he's making all kinds of noises, but he doesn't bother trying to muffle them, because, he thinks, JT wouldn't want him to right now.

JT finally presses his thumb against Tyson’s hole, dry, but it doesn't really matter because of how well Tyson opened up for JT’s tongue.

“Shit, Tyson,” JT breathes. “Look at you.” Tyson makes a half laugh, half sob noise. “You're doing so well, just a little longer, then you can come.”

JT moves Tyson’s legs a little farther apart with his knees to give himself some room. This position that Tyson’s in, spread out for JT, makes heat lick its way up his spine, curling in his chest.

Tyson hears JT open the lube and slick up his fingers, and he tilts his ass up even more. JT swats him on the upper thigh, not even that hard, and says, “behave.” Tyson gasps, and JT is thoughtfully silent behind him for a moment. “Maybe later,” he says eventually, then slides two fingers in.

It's not hard after JT spent so long eating him out, but it's a lot, still, and the stretch is perfect. Tyson tries to rock back on it, but JT’s hand clamps down on the back of his neck, firm, and he freezes.

“Just let me,” JT says, and he works his fingers in deep before pulling back. He crooks his fingers just right, lets them drag over Tyson’s prostate, and Tyson has to fist his hands in the sheets to keep himself from doing something stupid.

JT starts a steady monologue that normally Tyson might laugh at, but right now it's just about the hottest thing that's ever happened to him. JT tells him how good he's being, how well he's taking it, how JT can't wait to fuck him, and Tyson has to bite his tongue from saying something _really_ stupid.

JT adds a third finger, spreading and twisting them until Tyson is begging for it.

“Are you sure?” JT asks, and Tyson can _hear_ the smile in his voice, but he doesn't even care.

“Please,” he sobs. “Please, I need to come, JT, please-” He cuts himself off with a gasp when JT pulls his fingers out.

He stays quiet when JT fumbles with the condom and slicks himself up, but when he finally presses in, Tyson can't help the desperate whining sound he makes.

JT doesn't stop, just moves _in_ until his hips are pressed to Tyson’s ass, which is when he drops forward to press his forehead against Tyson’s sweaty back.

“Come _on_ ,” Tyson whines. He reaches back to tap JT, get him moving.

“Trying not to come,” JT says through his teeth. He takes a breath in, then lets it out in in a long, shuddering sigh. Finally, _finally,_  JT pulls out almost all the way before he thrusts back in, _hard_.

JT’s still got an iron grip on Tyson’s hips, so all Tyson can really do is just _take it_. Someone's making punched out little noises with every thrust, and it takes Tyson a moment to realize that it's _him_.

Tyson reaches under down to jerk himself off, but JT bats his hand away and pins it to the mattress.

“Could you?” he manages. “Like this?”

Tyson’s never come untouched before, although he's come close, but he thinks-today, he thinks _maybe_.

He presses back against JT, feels the familiar heat building in his abdomen, and lets himself go. Tyson comes with a bitten off cry that might've been JT’s name, and collapses, shivering.

JT moves to pull out, but Tyson uses his free hand to grab him by the hip and says, “Keep going.”

It doesn't take him long-only a handful of uneven thrusts before he comes with a groan. JT pulls out, ties off the condom and drops it into the garbage can.

He rolls off of Tyson, who's still in the wet spot. For a moment, they just lie there together and breathe. Tyson breaks the silence first.

“So,” he says. “That was hot.”

JT can only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far congratulations and thanks for reading my bullshit. i take comfort in knowing that however invalid this may be it's still more valid than like half the deeply cursed porn i've had to see on here! so i'm over it 
> 
> the "t" in "jt compher" stands for "top" thank you and goodnight


End file.
